Early Days
by Soulofthepast
Summary: A prequel of sorts to "Mori's Thoughts" takes place when they are still in high school. Mori randomly muses about Haruhi and a few other little tidbits.


A/N: A sort of prequel to "Mori's Thoughts" since I like to toy around with Mori's POV a lot. This shows how he had Haruhi got together.

I do not own Ouran High School Host Club

* * *

"Mommy! Haruhi is upset with me! She hates daddy."  
"Well, perhaps if you weren't acting like a buffoon this wouldn't have happened."

Somebody please shoot me. The host king is at it again. Growing mushrooms in the corner of the club room may be one of his more childish traits, but this has been going on for far too long. I was hoping he would bounce back by now. Clearly, he hasn't. Now, if you had seen the man about a year ago, he would have been bouncing off the walls preaching how good commoners coffee is, and that he wants to go see another place commoners go sometime within the near future, which, by his definition means as soon as humanly possible.

"I was showing my concern! She's attracting all of those..those boys! She needs to be more careful!"  
"Tamaki, really…think about what you're saying. She was in the club room with us. It wasn't as if she was out of sight. She'll be fine."  
"Does my little girl hate me?"  
"No, I don't think she hates you, but I do think it would be a wise idea to keep your distance until Haruhi cools off."

Now he's whimpering like a beaten puppy…

Haruhi yelled at him and this time she wasn't just playing around. She was very angry and it showed. If there was ever a time I feared Haruhi, this would have had to be it. Not only was she angry enough to yell at the top of her lungs, she actually punched Tamaki in the arm. At least it wasn't his face. Anyway, after that she stormed out of the club room and the twins went to chase her down. So now, here I sit…a whimpering Tamaki in the corner, Kyoya tapping away at a laptop, and Hunni eating cake with a worried look on his face. It's a very slow day at the club since our natural born host went missing.

The girls seem to flock around Haruhi even more now that they know her gender. It's kind of funny actually.

On the topic of the one we call the natural, she's still walking around in a mans school uniform. It makes her feel more…at home, shall we say. I can't say that I blame her either. The boys seem to like to drive her crazy too. Now, we seem to be attracting males into the host club and that has made Haruhi's numbers skyrocket. Kyoya seems overjoyed about it, however I can tell you for a fact that Tamaki is less than pleased. This is also his reason for the mushrooms today.

He was giving her another lecture about being safe around guys and she totally blew up.

You know, at first we all were a little protective of her, but then I realized something. Haruhi really could manage without us. She doesn't need us at all. We are her friends because she wanted us in her life, but as far as daily living…she didn't need our protection any more than the man on the moon. She was fine without our help. She sought to be with us...and to me, that meant a lot.

I know we were all more than a little upset when the boys pushed her off the cliff, but in reality, there wasn't much she could do. We were the ones who made her act like a host in the first place, and while she hadn't lasted long on her own, she did act as any honorable man would have done. She protected the girls those boys had been harassing.

You had to give her a level of credit just for having the gull to do it. That's what we had been told. I remember how the conversation started. Hunni was telling my mother, effectively his aunt, what Haruhi had done, and instead with siding with us, she praised Haruhi. At first I didn't realize it, but what my aunt had said actually made a lot of sense when you used a woman's perspective.

What if Haruhi had left for help?

Who knows what the boys could have done to the girls Haruhi was with. Haruhi was a commoner, just like my mother used to be. She told us that women had to stand up for themselves, and that what she had done was a very brave thing. She told us that most commoners don't have body guards flitting around them, they walk on their own or with friends, but usually they don't have police or trained guards to protect them from afar. As a result, they learn to take care of themselves. Girls who grow up with wealth aren't normally forced to learn the skills of taking care of herself of her own accord.

It does make sense…I guess…

Being the man, I kinda thought I was my job to look after her. I'm the guy who knew how to fight. I'm the one who's served Hunni since I was merely a boy simply because I felt it was the right thing to do. I was the Valiant knight who should be ready to protect the damsels in distress. However, once my mother put that new perspective into my brain I realized something. We wanted to protect her, but in reality, hadn't we placed Haruhi into that situation? Given the circumstances my mother had been right. There hadn't been any good way to deal with it, and so, Haruhi had done only what she could.

Everyone thought she was a boy…that wasn't her fault…it was ours…she hadn't been to blame, not fully anyway.

It was after my mother's talk that I really started to look at Haruhi for what she was. A strong and intelligent woman, one who didn't actually need our protection. She would go to the store on her own, and even if her father tailed her, she still went about her normal life. She could do things I never learned how, doing what needed to be done in a quick and timely manner. On top of that, she stayed ahead in her classes, and made time for us. She cooked in the mornings, cleaned in the evenings, taking care of her homework, laundry, and anything else she could…she was doing more that we ever had.

Perhaps that was one of the reasons I became interested in her. My mother approved of my choice instantly. I'm used to the type of women who needed to be served, and, my upbringing, though in a rich household, was anything but immaculate. My mother raised me to respect a commoner life to a degree, and while I can honestly tell you I hadn't ever understood it until Haruhi came around, I think it now makes sense why she takes action in the manner she does.

Well, besides the random acts of androgyny…I'm still lost when it comes to that. Perhaps that's a trait from her father? Anyway…

I look down as my phone sends me a message. Apparently, Haruhi is in the nearby coffee shot. Commoner all the way, even to this day. Hah, I thought up a rhyme…funny. I text a simple thanks in regards to the tip my mother just sent me. I stand up, walking out the door in the direction of Haruhi. You know, one thing I must admit is that while I've kinda allowed myself to easily forget what it means to be a commoner, Haruhi never has. That thought leads me to smile. I think that's why she likes my mother so much.

Out of all of the host club parents, my mother is the only one she talks too in a light that is an even level for the both of them. I know my mother enjoys it.

It's just as well. I mean, it is good Haruhi has an older woman to talk too right? I'm a guy after all; don't quote me on things like that. Then again…I'm a bad person to ask anyway, I rarely talk to anyone…so I can't say I'd know for sure. Anyway, if you think about it, Kyoya has his dad, brothers and sister, and although Haruhi has met them, she's merely a toy to the family…well, except for maybe Kyoya's sister, but again, don't quote me.

Tamaki's family are well…let's just say, they've only ever provided Haruhi with more trouble than I can openly admit they're worth. His father is nice enough, but he could go about things in a better light where Tamaki is concerned…and don't get me started on his grandmother. His birth mother may have been better off, I assume as much given his family history, but even so, even the best of intentions seemingly fail at the worst of times. No one Haruhi can relate too, or, simply wouldn't want too, leaving her with only Tamaki to trust in the entire group.

Then you have the twins. Do I even need to describe the million and one ways that can go wrong? As I muse that I shudder while walking down the street. I'm getting close to the shop, but anyway…those two are nothing but trouble. Now, I know they like fashion, and I know they get that from their mother; however that is entirely the problem. Haruhi already has one hyper active spastic father, an annoying host king trying to play the confusing role of a god only knows what, and the host club mommy keeping tabs on her every three seconds…the last thing Haruhi needs is to become a dress up doll…

I mean, I know they mean well, but there is a reason Haruhi pointedly avoids the Zuka club…any guesses why? No? They need to look harder…idiots.

Then you have Hunni's mother, who is effectively my aunt. Now, I love the woman dearly, don't get me wrong…but have you ever wondered why Hunni is the way he is? I've got news for you, look at the gene pool and you'll notice what child takes after what parent. That's right folks, Hunni takes after my aunt. His little brother? Well, do the math and think clearly, and you'll see that my uncle, effectively my cousin's father, is who Yasuchicka takes after most. Needless to say, there isn't anyone Haruhi can relate too, and a feel partly to blame that I can't get Hunni to see that more clearly.

I walk into the cafe, Haruhi and my mother are gabbing it up again. My little brother Satoshi is also with them. She's such a motherly person in her own right. She even offered the last of her cookies to him stating that she is full. Now if that had been Hunni, he would have been all over them in a heartbeat and Yasuchicka would have gotten angry, but my little brother is actually quite different. He politely declines and continues to talk about something at the local mall. It seems my mother has invited Haruhi for dinner, and she readily accepts, as expected of Haruhi with regards to my side of the family.

They greet me as I sit down, by brother speaking at me a mile a minute. I listen, but I'd never be able to keep up with him, so I merely pat his head in reply. I Look to Haruhi when my younger brother addresses my mom. "Coming for dinner tonight?" I need to learn to speak more. I'm trying, lord knows I am, but it's very hard to come up with clear and concise words that convey the right meaning the first time.

"Yes." She nods at me. I love that smile. You know, she's only quiet around me. I like that, this little side of hers is only for my family. Only for us to see, even as Hunni bounds through the door hyperactivity, Yasuchicka in tow, I can't help but feel at peace. Away from the host club, we still have our little environment that really isn't so different. There's still madness, it's just…it's ours…I think that's the key.

"You big baby!" There goes Yasuchicka being a royal pain in the rear gain, he's bad mouthing Hunni.  
"I am not!" He's shouting from his perch, which just so happens to be my back. He clings all the time. "Tell him Takashi! I'm not a baby am I?"  
"No." I shake my head in agreement. Yes, he is childish sometimes, but also with great insight too.  
"You are too!" Aw great… here we go again.. I look pleadingly at my younger brother…

"Learn some respect!" Well, I didn't mean he had to hit the boy. I sigh. "You know better than to disrespect your brother. Why can't you be like me and my brother?" The rant he goes on is fraying my nerves, but he does have a point. Hunni and I get along wonderfully. Satoshi and Yasuchicka are somewhat…well I guess the term would be aggressive. Satoshi hits Yasuchicka constantly for treating Hunni badly and needless to say…it's an endless cycle.

I feel a slightly feminine body lean in next to me as the short blond wedges himself between us so that he's perched in such a way that he can cling to us both. Haruhi points at the door where my mom is waiting and I'm sure I look stupid. I have a seemingly young boy on my back and a cute girl dressed as a guy at my side…it must look fascinating to say the least, especially when you take in the fact that the two youngest members of the family are still fighting.

I allow a goofy look on my face to portray that thought, but you know, I kinda like this feeling. Yeah, I'm new to this entire love thing. I'm learning, and I gotta say, as our group heads to the supermarket to pick up some simple commoners food, if this is the life a commoner can lead, I would like it a lot. Who knows, perhaps Tamaki's right about it.

Being with Haruhi, eating and living like a commoner, it seems sort of like paradise in its own way.

End.

* * *

Yeah the little one shot was short and sweet, but that's how I like this pairing. You know, I've worked with this pairing in three one shot stories so far and the more I toy with it, the more I can't resist…anyway, please leave a review.


End file.
